


A Wish Is Just A Dream (You Wished To Come True)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M, werewolves are wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only I could have a friend, who sticks with me until the end and walk along beside the sea to share a bit of moon with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Is Just A Dream (You Wished To Come True)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyadrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyadrena/gifts).



> From the tumblr prompt: Teen Wolf, pre-series. Wolf!Derek brings Stiles home with him after finding the poor kid lost in the forest. Mama Hale thinks it’s a little odd and a lot adorable that Stiles is normal/human and yet treats her wolf-shaped son like he’s people.
> 
> Inspired from the song "The Puppy Song" by Harry Nilsson.

It’s the sniffling sound that perks his ears to the hiking path on the outskirts on the Hale property. He catches a scent of burnt sugar, soap and salt that draws him away from the safety of the house to the wilds populated by the rest of Beacon Hills. He belly-crawls forward when he spots a boy, not much younger than him on the ground vainly trying to wipe away tears. His wolf whines in distress as he smells the emotions rolling off the youth.

“Who’s there?” warbles the child, shrinking further into himself. Derek snuffs the forest floor in embarrassment. He hopes one day he’ll be better at creeping up on people. Laura still enjoys jumping out from the garden to pin him. 

“Can you help me get home?” calls the kid, making Derek freeze from where he was slinking backwards towards his house. “It’s getting dark.”

Derek crawls further into the foot trail and stills when the boy gasps in surprise.

“Oh my gosh!” the kid yelps and Derek is worried that he did more harm than good but soon a sticky hand is petting his flank without reservation. “Puppy!”

Derek growls and regrets it when the kid’s hand stills. “I mean, dog,” corrects the boy, scratching behind Derek’s ear, making him thump his tail in pleasure, much to his horror. “My name is Stiles. Will you help me get home?”

Derek responds by licking away the tear tracks on the boy’s face making the kid bubble over with bright laughter.


End file.
